The Adventures of Harry and Rose Potter
by MsChellie's Designs
Summary: Do not like how any of this is going, will have to outline to make sure the story makes sense, with how I was going I could have made it work if I wanted to contrive the ending. I am outlining and when I am done I will put the story up when I know I do not have to force anything to fit. I will change the title when I have it worked out. I will change the summary when outline done.


Summary

The Potter twins seem to have it all until devastation finds them and rips apart their world. Harry and Rose Must battle a dream walking Voldemort and lunatics intent on killing them. In their first year, the twins must save a stone from one who is working with Voldemort, who is intent on regaining a body and powers. If Voldemort gets his hands on the stone, the twins will have no way of stopping him. Mentoring Snape, Supportive McGonagall and Nurturing Dursleys.

* * *

Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and her publishers.

"If you want to learn to write, just do it." Stephen King

* * *

Chapter One: Not This Child

"Don't worry Peter; Voldemort would never expect me to use someone like you as the Potter's secret Keeper."

His face blank but inside his chest tightened and his throat filled with clay or so it felt to Peter Pettigrew. He had an image of a snake with the way his stomach twisted and coiled. Sirius always spoke to him condescending and insulting. Sirius never gave Peter the chance he desired and to Peter the chance he felt he deserved.

"Just get through the next couple days and this will all be over."

With a raise of his eyebrow, Peter thought to himself, "if only you knew." He knows in just a few short hours none of this will matter, because he is now the Potter's secret keeper. Peter and Sirius are the only ones who know besides the Potters themselves.

"See you tomorrow Peter." Sirius left the Pettigrew estate to go wherever he thinks he needs to.

With the Dark Lord, awaiting his report he has to move quickly once he is sure Sirius is gone. In a couple hours, Peter will declare his true allegiance as a Death Eater and have a place of importance in Voldemort's inner circle. With this thought, Peter smiled with satisfaction.

Casting the Tempus charm, Peter realized he is four minutes late for his appointment with his Master. Finally made the Potter's secret keeper he can deliver the message to the Dark Lord personally. Donning his jacket Peter left the estate to meet with his Master at his hideout. Nearly running the four blocks, he needs to reach the apparition point to meet the Dark Lord. Peter had to run to make it on time.

Arriving at the Dark Lord's hiding place Peter knows the Dark Lord is angry, but these days the Dark Lord is always angry about something.

"You are late," the Dark Lord snapped. Voldemort grinned when he saw this pitiful creature, Wormtale, flinch at the Dark Lord's reproached.

"I was held up, m-my lord." Peter stammered he knows he needs to get the information to the Dark Lord without being rude. The Dark Lord has punished Peter a few times this year for his rudeness and butting in.

"Well, do not make Voldemort wait for your information, unless you wish to feel my wrath."

Trying not to look at his Master with those pitiless crimson eyes of his and his face like a snake, Peter shook trying to get the words out, but they would not come.

There was a lot of damage done on both sides between Peter and his old friends from school, but Peter's fear of the Dark Lord is enough to outweigh any guilt he has for betraying them.

"I have been made the Potter's secret keeper." Peter chanced a glance at his Master, in that moment he wished he had not.

Voldemort's head snapped towards Peter before speaking in a menacing tone, "you made Lord Voldemort wait for this information?" Anger laced with venom coated each word Voldemort spoke.

Shaking with fear Peter stammered, "S-sorry M-m-master." It seemed the best he could manage. Though Peter needed the Dark Lord's protection, albeit, what it is, he still fears his Master.

Voldemort lifted his wand, and without a single utterance, Peter found himself once again at his Master's mercies, which is to say he lie on the floor writhing in pain as red-hot knives cut Peter's body from the inside out, the cruciatus curse.

Smiled in satisfaction at the pain and suffering he is causing his most loathsome and treacherous servant and traitor and a sneak, Voldemort finally broke the curse and watched as the traitor lie panting at his feet.

"Now, Peter, tell me where the Potter's are so I can end this tonight."

Through his sobs, he told his Master where to find the Potters.

The Dark Lord stepped over Peter like he was nothing more than a pile of filthy rags heading for the exit. "Stay here, I will be back shortly." With that, the Dark Lord left the sanctuary of his hiding place.

Little did Peter know his carefully laid plans are about to fall through, he will not be the prized servant, he will have to go into hiding and live as a rat for the next thirteen years.

Voldemort arrived at the edge of the square leading to the festivals these fools, as he calls them, holds ever year on All Hollows Eve.

Arriving at the edge of the square where an All Hollows Eve festival is taking place several yards ahead, Voldemort allowed a look of disgust upon his visage. "These ignorant fools, they know nothing of the world around them." Voldemort has never understood why Muggles celebrate what he knows they hate, disdain and would destroy if they knew the truth. These Muggles celebrate these holidays as if they are nothing and have no meaning to them. I would have pleased Voldemort to destroy the entire gathering. Walking among the throng of revelers the Dark Lord wanted to cause fear and chaos. No, he has a task to complete and he cannot afford to let anything stand in his way, not even his desire to punish these fools for their ignorance. Leaving the square and celebration quickly, the temptation to destroy these filthy fools is becoming too great.

Standing several yards back from his destination excitement filled him, he can finally see the place he has been searching for near to a year, and the end is in sight. He knows he will not allow a mere child to destroy him; he will destroy this child even before he can realize what may be or what he might do.

Voldemort knows where the true power lie, with all the Dark Lord's talks of Pureblood ruling he knows the true power is in the magic of the half blood and the Muggle born this boy would be a force to reckon with. Voldemort thought of the Gaunts they were almost squibs because they refused to mix blood with any other family than their own. The last time a Gaunt walked through the halls of Hogwarts was near to seventy years ago. Very near his goal, he takes every step carefully watching for the most opportune moment to make his move.

Standing near enough to see inside the house, the people inside have no idea he is out here watching and waiting for the right moment to act, they have no idea one they consider their best friend has betrayed them.

Voldemort could have laughed aloud at their folly. Trust, friendship, he sneered the final word because it set so unpleasant on his tongue, love. None of these things Voldemort understood nor did he wish to. The Dark Lord saw no use for any of them or anyone unless they can be of some use and when they are broken and work no longer he teases them out with all the other junk.

Forcing his thoughts back on the task at hand, the Potters. They have caused no small amount of frustration and trouble. The prophecy did say born to those who have thrice defied him and the Potters definitely fall into that category also their son would be a more formidable an enemy than the Longbottom child.

He stood on his spot for what seemed hours watching and waiting for his moment he cannot afford to make a mistake this must end tonight.

Watching his prey the man sat on the couch with his son at his feet and the woman standing next to him with a smell girl in her arms. Voldemort thought how strange the little girl looks so much like her mother while the boy is an image of his father.

The woman left the room with the little girl in her arms after her dad gave her a kiss, Voldemort's lip curled in disgust; the boy and his father is left in the room. Voldemort could make his move now while they are completely unaware. He knows the woman need not have to die, just the boy and his father for good measure. Voldemort whispered to himself, "no need to kill both children unless the need calls for it."

The man made smoke rings appear from the end of his wand and Voldemort almost transfixed on the small boy trying to catch the rings in his tiny hands. The boy is obviously laughing.

The women reappeared into the room the man stood up, scooped his son off the floor and gave him to the mother. She left the room presumably to put the child with the other one. This could be tricky, but no matter if the women does not fight him she does not have to be killed nor the little girl.

Voldemort watched as the man dropped his wand onto the couch and moved from view of the window. This is the time to make his move the man is unarmed.

Voldemort walked as quick as he dared, he raised his wand before the man could react and with a Lund bang the door came free from the frame.

"Lily, get the children and go, I'll hold him off." The man shouted at his wife.

Voldemort laughed this man hold off Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard that ever lived, without his wand.

Voldemort let the woman flee there is no way she can get out of the house with the children without coming near to him.

Picking the man off the floor, holding him to the wall, Voldemort got close enough to hiss in his ear. "Come with me now and you need not die, if you defy me I will kill you here and now." Voldemort's voice is menacing leaving no room for doubt in the man's eyes. Voldemort waited with no sign of pity or concern in his crimson, snake-like eyes.

"I will never join you." The man spoke each word deliberately and with strong conviction.

Voldemort raised his wand uttering the unforgivable curse which no one has come back from the man before him crumpled to the floor like a marionette with its strings cut.

Voldemort looked down at the man for a moment and thought, "what a waste of a Pureblood."

Voldemort knew the man would never join him, but he thought he would at least give him one final chance. After all Voldemort is only here to kill the boy.

Voldemort relayed this to the man and his wife several times over the course of the year, each time erasing the memory of him speaking to them. After all when Voldemort communicates in this manner he rarely leaves a trail behind for people to follow.

Voldemort headed upstairs where he could hear the children crying, the woman did not even try to leave the house, for a moment he wondered why. Maybe she thinks she can ward him off with her magic.

Yes, Lily Potter has strong magic, but no one yet has beaten Lord Voldemort. They may have escaped him a few times, but all they did was put off the inevitable. Voldemort thought she put off hers.

He disarmed her before even entered the room where the children are in their cribs. The woman standing guard over her children like she can shield them from him. He had to laugh at her assumptions.

"Out of the way women," He ordered in his strong commanding voice, which made him sound more scary than normal.

"No, not them, kill me instead." The women pleaded with Voldemort, which made him give her look of pure disgust and loathing. Whoever would willingly die like this for a mere child.

The women continued to plead with Voldemort before he raised his wand and in a flash of green light, she fell to the floor in heap like her husband before her.

Looking down at the women at his feet, she did not need to die, but she refused to let Voldemort pass and to reach his ultimate goal, the boy, he had to kill her.

Strange thought though crossed his mind before he wiped it away, "Lily Potter died for her children, but his own mother could not even stay alive for him."

No matter Voldemort thought to himself, "what is done is done there is no going back."

Stepping over the boy of the dead woman on the floor, he reached the crib where the children sat staring at him with curiosity. Apparently, these children do not meet many people.

Stepping towards the crib keeping his eyes on the boy he loomed over the crib. The child must have seen something because the boy started crying, this irritated Voldemort. He cannot stomach crying children he could not even stand them in the orphanage where he grew up.

Along with the boy's cries came the little girls together they made Voldemort nauseous and angry. Voldemort debated for a moment, but only a moment. He had no real intention of killing the little girl, but he does not want loose ends. With his power, he can kill both children at one time.

"Time to end this," Voldemort spoke aloud, the cruelty he felt etched in every salable he spoke.

Grabbing the little girl by her collar he lifted her from her crib, he must have grabbed a chunk of her hair too. The girl screeched as if she was being hurt and put her tiny hands on her head. This little girl may want revenge for him having killed her parents and brother. He felt killing the little girl in his own twisted mind an act of mercy rather than destruction. He looked at the little girl with amusement as he slowly lifted her from her crib to the boy's he almost laughed at the extended pain he caused this infant brat. He held the girl child a little longer than necessary just to watch her scream and reach for her head. Voldemort nearly laughed at his maliciousness. He finally set her down next to her brother. This will all be over in a moment and with this act, he will have won the war. Voldemort's grin widened to something almost manic.

Needing to finish both children at once he lifted his wand, he wanted to look into their eyes as they died, he wanted to watch as the light left them. The girl is more of a loose end as her brother, he believes, is the child spoken of in the prophecy. With that thought, he uttered a curse of his own making, a curse that acts much like the killing curse that can hit both children at the same time.

With an evil grin and a flash of green light, everything happened almost at once.

Deafening screams, blinding light and pain well past human endurance, something went terribly wrong, he knows this should not have happened. He felt every part of his body ripped and torn into tiny pieces and set ablaze. It took Voldemort a moment to realize the screams he heard and the pain he felt is his own. In that moment he realized the curse rebounded and hit him, his body and magic destroyed.

He had to flee this room, he can hear the people outside coming to investigate the disturbance inside the cottage where the Potters lived he knows he cannot let himself be captured he is weak and vulnerable. Yes, his body and magic destroyed, but he is still in essence alive. What had gone wrong he has used that curse more than once to great affect and nothing like this had ever happened?

In hiding, Voldemort waited for one of his faithful servants to seek him out. His inner circle knows about Albania and knows to search for him there. Dumbledore too knows of the place.

Voldemort moved forward moment by moment each second stands out more than the last the pain is unbearable. He tried to inhabit animals, but it shortened their life span considerably but when he inhabited them, the pain was not so bad. In the body of an animal, he moved slower, but the pain was less.

Minuets turned into hours and hours into days until nearly ten years passed. He nearly gave up hope any of his servants would find and rescue him from his prison of pain.

He stumbled across a young fool who he learned through casual conversation was vacationing in Albania. To Voldemort's glee, the stupid fool worked at the same school Dumbledore was Headmaster. This is the perfect opportunity for him to regain a body.

Together Voldemort and Quirinus Quirrell made their way to Hogwarts. Hogwarts where Dumbledore is Headmaster and where those brat twins he failed to kill will start this year.

* * *

Author's Note:

I have yet to learn how to describe different things at once, but I am sure if I keep writing I will get it. I have to be willing to learn, improve, and not keep making the same mistakes. Thank you for reading.

Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and her publishing companies.

"If you want to learn to write, just do it." Stephen King


End file.
